


Morning

by Sheneya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: John wakes up





	Morning

It was strange, Constantine thought, how quickly he’d gotten used to not shooting up out of bed due one of his many nightmares. Instead he lay back and took some deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart, mainly due to the fact that he could feel Gary’s head twitching slightly as his speeding pulse thumped lightly against the ear the other man had resting against his chest, rather than any real desire to calm himself. He was used to nightmares after all.

Finally as calm as he could be, he looked down at the hand that hand somehow managed to tuck itself under his bicep, the palm was resting semi-flat against the bed beneath them.

Absently he ran the fingers of his other hand along the middle of Gary’s exposed forearm.

He froze for a second as a fragment of his nightmare broke through. “No Scars.” He thought. “Not on this skin.”

His eyes fluttered shut, and words he remembered so clearly, now seemed to fade away.

“Be thankful that we Angel’s keep the balance MISTER Constantine, because you will NEVER get more from us again.”

He jumped a little as a soft kiss was pressed against his chin, he hadn’t even felt Gary move.

“...S’matter?”

“Sorry love, Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’alright, I dun mine.”

Moving slightly, he lifted his arms so that Gary could free his barely trapped hand and shifted into a more cuddly position, if there could be such a thing.

Instead, Gary moved to straddle his hips. It was definitely an invitation for more, but it wasn’t a full sit. Instead the other man just kind of wrapped his entire self around John’s torso, then giggled lightly as John started nibbling along his throat.

“You pay a lot of attention to certain parts of me these days.”

John tore himself away from where he’d nipped little red marks. “I pay attention to all of you these days.”

Whatever Gary might have said was lost in the sharp gasp John had pulled from him by sucking hard just beneath his ear.

“You know, there is one good thing about waking up on a lazy, relaxed morning.”  
“What’s ThAT.” Gary’s reply ended in a squeak as John slowly slide inside him.

“You aren’t tense love.”

“... True.” Gary moaned. “But I am lazy though.”

“That’s alright.” John shrugged and shifted until Gary was whimpering every time he gently thrust into him. “I can do all the work.”

He couldn’t stop himself from running his hands along Gary’s forearms though. “No scars.” He thought.

“Not on this skin.”


End file.
